Graylu Season
by 21-wishes-in-a-dream
Summary: The creator of stinglu dragon season has created a new story. Gray has been acting very strange, haven't you noticed? Mira asked me as she eyed him from the bar. "Yeah but that's normal in fairy tail right?" I responded as I rested my head on my hand. "Yeah but the behavior Gray has right now is not the same as always. He seems more aggressive."
1. Chapter 1

Everyone froze in silence as the door flew open. There they saw the usually emotionless ice mage gray. Right now he looked angry. Plus seemed to be holding an area a guy would hate to be kicked in.  
"Where is she! Where is Lucy!?" They all pointed to the girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, curved figure, dressed in her usual mini shirt, and short shirt.  
"Oh Lucy you have a horrible choice of hiding places." He chuckled darkly and walked close to her.  
"Mira-san!" Mira looked at Lucy and giggled.  
"Just let him do it."  
"Hell no!" Lucy ran out of the guild. With gray clutching an area which seemed to be one of her favorite areas to kick. She ran to the nearest boat and got on.  
"Gray you baka. What is wrong with you."  
"All I need to do is to mark you." She jumped and turned around."  
"You're not even a dragon slayer."  
"Well four years ago I met an ice dragon who taught me how to be a dragon slayer. So technology Lucy I am." Gray kissed Lucy's hand. Lucy pushed him away and jumped into the water.  
"So it's dragon slayer season huh? That means that the bitches that pointed me out will suffer also. She smirked but stopped as she felt the water become cold. She rose to the surface and saw away from gray. She was immediately grabbed by Mira. Lucy noticed they were in a hot air balloon.  
"So Lucy you're in charge and I'm sorry."  
"Who else is suffering?"  
"Levy, me, erza, kinana and you"  
"Wow not romeo?"  
Flashback  
All the dragon slayers ran in the guild crazily. Erza, mira, kinana, levy, and romeo stood on the second floor looking over the banister. Wendy made eye contact with mira.  
"Give me romeo or else." She mouthed.  
"So sacrifice romeo or let us all suffer the wrath of the Dragon slayers and possibly have marks on our necks that connect all of our pain together. "  
"How about you all suffer and I leave." Romeo said cheerfully.  
"Raise you hands for your choice on three."  
"One, two, three" The girls all kicked romeo off of the second floor.  
Now  
"We sacrificed him to wendy, he was the weakest link, and she wouldn't let us leave."  
"Oh well" The girls looked over the hot air balloon seeing romeo being dragged by wendy and flicking everyone off.  
"fuck you all!"  
"So where is erza, kinana, and levy?"  
"At a secret base. I would say it but the dragon slayers can hear us."  
"True but we are in a giant air balloon and all the dragon slayer see us now. Look there is nats- duck!" The two ducked and natsu set the balloon on fire. The two jumped out and flew back in the water. Mira grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her deeper into the water. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw Mira open what seemed to be a door underwater. The two went inside. Lucy saw erza, kinana, and levy.  
"We're here"  
"Haha you have gray lu-chan."  
"I didn't know he was a dragon slayer. One moment I am asleep in my house then the next moment I get woken up at five am with him trying to bite me. So I kicked him where everyone would. Then ran and hid for four hours straight. "  
"Okay, for now we are safe." Kinana said.  
"Um the rain woman wants to talk to you." Lucy looked at the humongous screen.  
"Love rival since Gray-Sama chose you I will give him and the rest of the Dragon slayers your current place."  
"What!" The girls looked at Lucy and kicked her out of the safe room. Lucy rose to the surface. She saw no one.  
"Lucy" Gray kissed her. She blushed and grabbed a vase and hit him.  
"What the... where did you get that vase from!"  
"From yo mama!" Lucy said as she ran away.  
"How is that even possible!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up next to the other girls tied up in chairs. The set seemed to have been like a game show.

"We're sorry Lucy."

"F*ck you" The lights went off then came back on then the guys appeared.

"Ew cut the lights back off!" Kinana yelled

"I am sorry but I agree with her." All the girls nodded except for Lucy who seemed to be starring at something behind them. The guys turned around and Lucy threw a chair at them. Gray appeared behind her and held her down.

"If you loose punishment will be much worse for you." Lucy chuckled

"Start the game" Gray said as he clapped his hands.

"Okay" A strange man appeared. He had long blue hair with white streaks and light green eyes. Lucy blushed as she saw him. He seemed different. A different that she liked. Gray grabbed Lucy's chin and faced her to him.

"I want you to only keep your eyes on me." He let go and went to his seat. The dragon slayers then sat in their chairs.

"Okay first question goes to Erza, Erza is natsu a) mature, b) smart, c) a genius, or d)-" the guy started to laugh. The girls joined in also. Natsu looked at them angry.

"Why not the opposite of all of that." Erza asked. The girls began to laugh. The host covered his smile.

"Okay Mira is Laxus A)brave, b) strong, c) Unique, or d)i do not know."

"I guess b"

"Okay kinana is cobra a) a poison dragon slayer, b) a water dragon slayer, c) a all of the above, or d) i don't know."

"Obviously c" The crowd gasped

"Just kidding a" The crowd chuckled.

"Last question goes to Lucy, Lucy do you a) believe that this show is great, b) do you hate this show, c) do you want to leave, or d ) do you want to leave out of here and run."

"Well d" The blue haired guy pointed his green specks at the dragon slayer. Lucy stood up and backed away. The other girls started to do the same. The four then ran out the back door.

"Why are they mad?" The girls said breathing hard and holding onto the wall in the alley.

"Because they have no jams." Erza said as she put on a pair of shades and walked away without them. The girls looked at her confused.

"Wait!" They went after her. All the girls saw the dragon slayers.

Run!" Levy screamed out and the girls run. Lucy sped off faster than the rest of the girls.

"Lu-chan don't leave us!"

"You all kicked me out of the hide out fuck you all." Mira smirked

"I would like that." Lucy's face turned shocked making her trip.

"Itai!" Gray appeared in front of her.

"Lucy that looks painful. I can help you."

"No" Gray chuckled and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"We are going to get you fixed up. Then we will continue our game."

"I'm not a child you know."

"Yeah, but I like you."

"Gray why did you choose me instead of Juvia?"

"Well I chose you because your not too clingy or I'm not even sure if you have a crush on me. Then it seems like it would be more fun if you were my target than Juvia. Since she would only run too me instead of away from me." Gray sat Lucy down on the bench near the water. He touched the lake and it froze. He then touched Lucy's leg. The huge wound. She then stood up and immediately felt better.

"You know what to do with that big fat butt, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle." Gray said with a smirk. Lucy automatically began to run. She was pulled into the alley but Kinana.

"What is going on I thought he wanted to mark you."

"No, he said that would ruin the fun."

"Well"

"Booty booty booty booty rockin' everywhere!"

"That's Natsu" Erza said. They girls ran out the alley the other way. There they saw the talk show host from earlier. The girls blushed hard. The girls whisper argued on who will talk to him.

"Ano senpai can you please help us?" Lucy said nervously.

"Oh Lucy, what's wrong?"

"The dragon slayers are trying to catch us."

"Well, I think I have a plan. Lucy your a main part of it." She nodded.

With the guys

They guys were in the woods and looked at what seemed to be the girls. They then heard music.

"My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't, my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun." The guys smirked and seen nothing. They were caught in a net. The girls appeared and started singing as the music changed to the anaconda parody while twerking.

"Booty shake with a snake, ninety-five percent of me is fake, twerking so hard, it cause a massive earthquake." The net broke and the girls ran. Levy fell and Gajeel grabbed her.

"Lu-chan you bitch you didn't help me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy stood in the middle of the woods as she noticed that they were all separated. She looked in front of her and seen gray.

"Babe, why do you keep on running from me?" Lucy laughed sarcastically.

"I'm not your babe."

"You may not be my babe, but I am your daddy." Lucy blushed hard.

"Gray" She walked up to him and cupped his face. She looked at him with a sincere look in her eyes. She then slapped him.

"I only have one daddy in the world and that is Jude Heartfilia. You do not count." Lucy backed away from him as he gave her the look of a demon. His bangs over his face. He had a dark aura coming from him. Lucy took off running. He laughed maniacally as he chased her.

"You sound like a psyco!"

" Lucy-san!"

With Erza

Erza looked back and forth. She chuckled at her brain and Natsu's stupidity. He never finds me. She laughed out loud.

"Don't get to cocky." She saw Natsu and grabbed smirked.

"Oh look a-" Before she knew it she froze.

"I have been studying to impress you. Including learning some new tricks like how I just froze you."

"Haha you study?"

"You don't belive me?" Natsu got closer to her but saw her blush and chuckled.

"Where is jellel?" She asked

"He is somewhere else right now so your officially stuck with me." Natsu kissed her.

with lucy

T

here was a pink haired, tall, slender lady throwing things out of a second story window at her husband.

"Your nothing but a ...No...good...lying. ...cheater!"

"Your nothing but a no good lying cheater. Says the woman who kissed my brother."

"I was five years old I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Haha" Gray then appeared.

"Lucy"

"Stay away from me you psyco!"

"Why?" A piano fell onto of gray. Lucy then began to run.


	4. Chapter 4

All the girls caught up to each other in the east west woods.

"Where are we going to go?" Kinana asked

"Maybe the'" Lucy was cut off

"Maybe we can go to the strip club." Erza said next as she appeared next to Lucy.

"Why the strip club?" Kinana asked.

"It's quite simple really we are hiding our identity. I know the owner also so this will work." Mira said

"So the who will be the stripper." The Kinana touched the tip of her nose. Erza did the same after her. Then Mira did it also. Lucy looked at the three.

"What the hell are you three doing? "

"Nose goes" The three said.

"Nooooo!" Lucy ran and the girls chased after her. Erza than used her magic to change into a bunny suit and chased after Lucy. She tackled her and the girls carried her to the club.

Three hours later

'Just shake that ass bitch and let me see what you got~' The music played throughout the dark lively humongous club.

"Doing great Lady!" Mira yelled as she laughed at Lucy who had on a blue wig while dancing on the stripper pole. Lucy received five hundred dollars from one guy in her bra. kinana ran to Erza and Mira.

"The dragon slayers have just arrived."

"Laxus why are we here?"

"Because I felt maybe Mira might be here. Also loke invited me. " Loke walked up to them.

"Hey"

"hey, So what girls do you recommend?" cobra asked

" We have a new girl today." Loke pointed the the blue haired girl with brown eyes, hourglass figure, in underwear and a bra. Gray bit his lip.

"Loke can you get me her?" He asked

"Sure" Lucy blushed as she saw the many people stare at her dance.

"Hey you newbie, it is said that you got Gray-Sama's attention, I must challenge you to a pole dance battle. Highest amount of tips win. Ready! Go!" Juvia started to dance and Lucy stood there confused.

"What are you a looser?" Lucy smirked and started to dance.

"No but I know your Gray-Sama will be mine by the end of this dance. "

"Haha how?"

"Just watch" Lucy did a pole dance trick she learned from YouTube and the guys threw money at her.

"Awe that's just a damp shame." Laxus said as he watched the other part of the audience threw pennies at Juvia.


	5. Gray likes

Gray watched Lucy was called by Loke. Lucy got off of the stage and walked near them. Laxus, Gray, and Cobra. Natsu was too busy throwing pennies at Juvia. Lucy looked at Loke.  
"Hai Leo-sama"  
"You see that guy right there?" Loke pointed to Gray. Lucy nodded as she looked at him. Lucy had to pretend she didn't know him. She looked at Loke.  
"Yes"  
"He needs a lap dance."  
"Okay" Lucy sat on Gray's lap and began to dance. Gray smirked causing her to blush. She began to wonder if he figured out who she was. When Lucy finished she began to walk backstage but Loke stopped her.  
"Gray wants to speak to you in private." Lucy nodded.  
"Hai Leo-Sama" She walked to Gray at the bar and sat down.  
"fj bt did" Lucy couldn't understand him over the music.  
"Can you say that again."  
"K NF fj"  
"One more time please." He smirked and moved his lips near her ear.  
"I know who you are." Lucy blushed.  
"Lucy"  
"Blue waffles" She yelled out loud. Erza, Kinana, Mira, and Lucy ran out.  
"How did he know?" Lucy asked  
"Lucy I was trying to tell you that you wig was slipping. " Mira said  
The girls stopped and Lucy took off her wig. She walked next to a trashcan and dumped the wig. The four began to run again.


	6. She is a what?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The girls stopped running when they reached fairy hills. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What can we do? " Mira askedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This may be the only time that I do not know." Erza saidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Lucy jumped as her phone vibrated. She saw a link from someone anonymous with a message sayingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This video is old but i feel like you might need it." She knew she shouldn't have trusted it but in her time of need she did it. When she did her eyes widened in shock. The rest of the girls looked at her shocked face and went behind her and soon after their expressions were the same as her's. The girls realized that what they had were what they needed causing them all to slyly smirk. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With the boysbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I can't believe you told her you knew who she was snowball!" Natsu yelled at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well, at least I wasn't in the corner staring at Erza when you could have taken her candle stick!" The guys bashed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This candlestick will go up you a$$, Popsicle," Natsu said as he glared at gray. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Not a chance in hell dumba$$." Laxus passed by the boys as they continue to walk on the trail still confused on what he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell are blue waffles?"Rogue asked(who joined them at the club in his search for Yukino) Cobra smirkedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Look it up on images." Laxus did just before rogue can pull out his phone and soon dropped his phone in horror. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What is that! Why would those girls use that as a signal word!" Laxus then glared at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why did you tell me to look at that knowing what it was." Cobra shruggedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You didn't have to do it." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You could have told me what it was you bastard," Laxus said as he was now in front of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Listen the only reason why I am with you all is because I know kinana is with your girls. Other than that I don't need to be with you idiots." Cobera Walked past Laxus and continued down the trail. The guys walked in silence for five minutes before Rogue asked gray a question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why didn't you tell Lucy you were demon slayer instead of a dragon slayer?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""To be honest It was the first thing that came out of my mouth," Gray said as he rubbed the back of his head. Gray then looked at the guys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How come no one told Lucy she was a dragon slayer. Plus why hasn't she came over here for me?" Cobra chuckled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That would ruin the fun plus Lucy probably didn't want to mate with you, maybe she has a crush on one of us." he said with a smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If you think about it, she dosen't have a crush on any of us." Rogue said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Then who is she trying to mate with." The guys heard a scream. They guys ran straight toward it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"With the girls/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Lucy let- go- of - her," Erza said trying to pull Lucy off of Mira along with the rest of the girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What- has- gotten- into her." Kinana said pulling along with her. Lucy lowered her face near Mira's neck and bit it. Lucy then stood up making the other girls let go of her. Mira got up holding onto her neck and watched along with the rest of the girls as Lucy walked away. Lucy stopped and turned to the girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I really do like you Mira, but I still have other unfinished business. Ja ne~" Lucy said with a wink before quickly running./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p 


	7. Lucy did what?

_**With the guys**_

Natsu, Gray, Rogue, Laxus, Cobra, ran to where they heard the screams coming from and saw all of the girls except Lucy with a blush and looking all in the same area but nothing was there.

"Lucy must have left them," Gray told the guys causing them to not.

"Okay, girls we are in a pause in our game. We have something to say to you guys-" Rogue said before he was interrupted.

"What happened? We heard a scream." Natsu asked. The girls blushed one of them turned around and looked at them except Mira.

"Lucy was acting strange, so we stopped for a break thinking she needed a break. So we did. Lucy stared at Mira for a long time, and when Mira asked Lucy if she was okay, Lucy attacked her. Well more like pinned her down while we tried to pull Lucy off."

"Lucy pinned Mira down and bit her neck, She then got up walked ten steps, turned around, and winked at us before running somewhere," Erza said causing Gray and Laxus's face to become agape.

"She what!" Mira turned around and removed her hand from her neck. The guys saw two marks in Mira's neck. Around it seemed to be the thirteen zodiacs and the galaxy.

"She chose you!" The boys said in unison making the girls look at them confused.

"Where is that blonde brat/Lucy!" Laxus and Gray's voice boomed like thunder.

"She left to take care of some other business."

"What other business!" Laxus yelled causing Erza to smack him.

"You are scaring Mira and You know it's not her fault!"

"You're right it's gray's little wife of his. Too bad she doesn't love him."

"Why did Lucy bite no one else and me?"

"It is because Lucy loves you and other people." Mira blushed hard at Rogues statement.

"She loves me... Wait and others!" Mira had said with a blush before she became angry.

"Yeah, That's what Lucy meant by she had other business." Mira blushed even harder but became angry.

"Lucy!" She ran to the part she saw Lucy go to earlier. "Who is better than just choosing me!" Laxus and Gray sweat dropped.

"Does that mean that Mira loves Lucy too?" Gray said.

"No, I do too" Cobra screamed like a little girl and hit Dan with a chair causing him to fly away.

 _ **With Lucy**_

Lucy waited in the bright green field for someone she left a note for earlier that day. Once her person came, she smiled.

"Cana-Sama how are you?"

 **I am So sorry for not updating Graylu Season in so long. I am thinking of making a Lucy x Rogue season soon, what do you guys think?**


	8. Second Mate!

Lucy hugged Cana biting her in the process.  
"Itai" Cana pushed Lucy away from her and held her neck.  
"Lucy what did you do?" Lucy giggled but stopped as she heard the music. Cana seemed to hear it too. The music began to get louder. Lucy turned around and saw Mira running to them like naruto.  
"Hey, Cana we might want to leave now." She said as she tried to bring Cana away from the take-over demon.  
"Lucy I need an answer now, my neck hurts and-" Lucy didn't hear anything as she saw Mira come closer with a smirk. As she ran she changed into her demon soul outfit making Lucy feel like she had to rush Cana faster. She looked at Cana and tried to pull her away but Cana stood grounded and looked around as she heard something.  
"Do you hea-" Cana was interrupted by a punch to the face by Mira causing her to fly across the field. Lucy turned around and saw Mira.  
"Lucy you're on punishment. " Before Lucy could run Mira had bound up Lucy's arms and legs. Lucy was on the ground with her butt in the air (like when she punished erza)  
"Mira, what the hell was that for?" Before Mira could answer Cana made a punch that caused Mira to fly.  
 **With the guys**  
Natsu began to dance as he heard the music.  
"Woop that trick! Woop that trick! Woop that trick!"  
"Flambrain would you shut up!"  
"No, I'm just getting started." Natsu began to sing louder and dance faster.  
"Woop that trick! Woop that trick! Woop that trick!"  
Natsu stopped as someone crashed into him. Laxus smirked as he saw it was Mira unconscious.  
"Okay, game back on," He said. Mira's eyes snapped open.  
"Oh hell no!" She kicked Laxus away and ran back to the field. Erza, Yukino, and Kinana followed. The guys began to chase after them. Mira grabbed Lucy and Cana ran with the girls not understanding what was going on.  
"Why are they chasing us!" Cana asked  
"Because we are their intended targets!" Mira yelled.  
"We, no you mean you." Cana tripped Mira causing her to fall and get taken away by Laxus.  
"Bitchhhhh!"


	9. The Betrayal Game

Lucy quickly jumped up and started to hop to the girls. Gray ran really close to her. Lucy was luckily saved by Erza who lifted Lucy over her shoulder and began to run. The girls stopped as they reached a dead end. The end of a cliff. The girls turned around only to blinded by a bright light. When the light went away the girls noticed they were not in the same area. In fact, they were back at the game show, tied up in a chair just like before. With Mira back with them.  
"Mira?"  
"I don't know how I got here."  
"Why are we at this place again?" Kinana asked. The girls looked at Lucy who looked pissed off.  
"You all almost left me, again!"  
"Sorry Lucy"  
"* * * * you, * * * * you all!" The sensor went off as Lucy cursed.  
"Wait a minute, a sensor goes off as you curse," Cana said  
The girls started to smirk not counting Lucy.  
"* * * * *" Cana started  
"I have manners but * * * *!" Erza then continued  
"Wait so can say * * * * and not get in trouble?!" Yukino said happily.

"Now girls that's not appropriate language." The girls looked to where the voice came from and saw the guys.  
"Why is Laxus still here!"

"I still need Cana."

"* * * * * *" Cana said  
"We are gonna play a game," Rogue said as he walked up to a podium.

"W...www...what kind of game?" Yukino asked nervously.

"Betrayal, this dragon slayer, messages" Gray said in a deep voice and a smirk as he looked at Lucy causing her to gulp.

"Betrayal?!" The girls repeated even more nervous than before.

"Yup" Answered Natsu

"Let's start."  
The girls looked at each other.  
"Promise we will not hate each other after this?" Erza mouthed to Lucy. Lucy's eyes of anger changed to sympathy. She knew Erza didn't like saying it but she was one of her closest friends. She nodded. The girls looked at Cana, Kinana, and Yukino with looks of determination.  
"Come on let's show these dragon slayers what we are made of!" Lucy said with a smile.  
"Yeah!" The girls replied.  
"Okay question one, who slept with Laxus at the Christmas party last year and lied to everyone about it?" Rogue looked around. The timer went off and the girls were shocked.  
"Bummer we still have time left though, add ten more seconds to the clock. If this question is not answered then you all will be punished." The girls looked around. The buzzer went off again. A sumo wrestler came out. Natsu smirked at him.  
"Someone answer!" Erza screamed  
"Okay, it was me!" The girls looked at who screamed the answer and gasped.

"Yukino!"

 _ **We will be back after messages**_

" * * * * * you can't even spell right." * Throws brick at audience member*

"Brick squad bitch!"

 _ **As I**_ _ **said we will return after these messages.**_

"Yukino!"

"Yeah Yeah I know."

"He was mine!" Mira yelled

"Your's he was mine!" Cana yelled back.

"He sure had a fine time with me that night." Yukino responded making the girls eyes widened.

"* * * * * the only time he had fun that night was when he left." Cana said.

"ohhh!" The guys screamed

"The * * * *, at least I can get a man!"

"ohhhh!"

"At least I can get some breath mints that * * * * smell like * * * * and depression." Mira said calmly.

"Ohhhhh!"

"* * * * * you want to go!"

"The * * * * you think!"

"Okay next question" Cobra said before the girls could break their restraints.

"Mira made a special strawberry cake that was supposed to go to Someone. When someone else saw the cake they ate it. Who ate it?"

"Wait, who the * * * * * at my cake!" Mira turned into demon mode.

"It took four days to make that by scratch!" None of the girls responded. Mira's voice became ten octaves deeper.

"Which one of you * * * * * at my cake! Tell me now!"

"* * * that * * * * * gone crazy!" Lucy yelled and the girls stood up while tied to the chairs and tried to run. The guys grabbed them and put them back near her.

"Okay, I won't kill the person, I will just take their soul." The girls looked at the boys and saw Natsu eating something.

"Natsu what are you eating?" Lucy asked

"Strawberry cake"

"Does it have chocolate in the middle." Natsu looked at the cake then back at Mira then back at the cake and shook his head like a child who knew that they had done something wrong.

"Mira you don't have to tak-" Laxus tried to stop Mira before she killed Natsu."

"Shut up hoe."

"What the why wasn't it bleeped out!"

"She could have meant the garden tool," Cobra said with a smirk since he was originally in charge of the cursing tool.

"It obviously doesn't!"

"Oh well." Gray looked at Lucy then Mira and Cana.

"* * * *" The three said in union.

"Next question, Lucy who do you love more? Mira or Cana?"

"Uhhhh" The two girls stared at her intensely.

"What about you? Who do you love more Mira or Cana?"

"Easy I don't love them I love you. " Lucy blushed as the girls awed.

"Change of question Lucy. Do you love me?" Gray asked as he began to walk closer to her.

"Take one step closer and... and!" The guys looked at Kinana.

"Your twerking video with all of the men in fairy tail guild will be put on youtube." Erza said understanding what Kinana was doing.

"No!" The guys said in horror.

"You guys let us go. I'm sure a tough man like you wouldn't want people seeing you twerking you ass on Bickslow and freed would you?" Yukino asked.

"No"

"Good, so let us go." The guys looked at each other and nodded before letting the girls free.

"You have a five-second head start that started two seconds ago," Rogue said.

"What!"

"3" Natsu smirked said

"2" Gray smirked also and said

"1" Laxus and cobra smirked and said in union.

"Resume!" Sting said joining in slayer season.


	10. Time to Run

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The girls ran as fast as they can only to stop at what had appeared to be an old factory. Lucy hugged herself considering the fact that she was still dressed like a stripper and it was windy. The girls heard Lucy's phone vibrated and looked at her. She answered her phone and seen Juvia appear on it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Juvia wants Lucy to fight her"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry, Juvia I don't want to fight you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh but if you don't I will post these fliers with your deepest secret on them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What we all know Lucy is close to the rainbow." Lucy's mouth gawked at Erza's words and the girls nodding along with her. Lucy blushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Cash me outside bitch!" Juvia slammed down into the factory like donkey Kong with a giant hammer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Shit" Lucy turned around and began to run around the factory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I hate this game!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"With the boys/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So Sting why are you joining again?" Laxus asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""For Lucy "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well too bad she loves me," Gray said proudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you sure, because last time I checked I took her first kiss."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""When?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Last month."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, I took it last year." Sting's mouth hung open as he heard Gray's words./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You did!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, I would say what happened after but I don't want to star too much drama bee bitch."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What was that icicle bitch "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""To be honest both of you are Lucy's bitches," Rogue said causing them to look at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's not true."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh really" Lucy flew into them. She sat up and smirked. She stars dressed into Taurus's form and stood up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry boys" She was crashed into by Juvia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You love Gray-Sama!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So what" Lucy kicked Juvia back to the factory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Haha, she loves me more!" Gray screamed in victory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● ● /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Sorry for the short chapter br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	11. Human Pac-Man

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The battle between Juvia and Lucy continued until the guys found them. Juvia stopped fighting as soon as she saw Gray./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Gray-Sama" Juvia ran to hug Gray and he moved to the side causing her to fall out the factory window. Everyone looked out the window to see a squashed Bixslow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Why! I wasn't even playing the game!" The girls took this time to disappear as the guys went to help Juvia and Bixslow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Where are we going now?" Cana asked as the girls ran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't know" Lucy responded still star dressed as Taurus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know somewhere, follow me." They followed Erza. They ran into a small building. As they first ran in it was dark until they reached a door with light peeking through it. Mira opened the door and the girls saw something neon. They walked in further causing their outfits to change into short strapless dresses. The girls looked at the board and saw their names and three zeros next to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mira and Cana- Orange/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Yukino and Kinana- Pink/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Erza- Red/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lucy- Blue/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""So this is a game?" Kinana asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It seems so" Mira responded. The name Pac-Man popped up on the board./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Pac-Man!" The girls screamed and split up( Mira and Cana, Yukino and Kinana, Erza, and Lucy)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With Yukino and Kinana/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The girls ran as they heard the music play and began to run faster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""How the hell can Rogue and Cobra run so fast in those Pac-Man suits!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Because of their dragon slayers." The girls fell and Yukino got up. Kinana grabbed her arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I thought we were in this together!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We are but I'm afraid of Rogue." Yukino pulled her arm away and ran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm so sorry!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With Mira and Cana/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The girls ran until they saw a giant cherry. They looked at each other and smirked. They grabbed the cherry and threw it at Laxus crushing him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hahaha, he got balls in his face." The girls laughed as the continued to run./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With Erza/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Erza ran as she heard Natsu. He was destroying everything in his path, including the course. She stopped as she saw Lucy jump over a cherry and laughed. She was then tackled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Guess who lost?" She kicked Natsu away and continued to run./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With Lucy/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Lucy continued to run away from Gray and Sting. She saw a small box and ran inside of it. As she got inside she saw Kinana, Erza, Mira, and Cana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What happened to Yukino?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""The bitch wanna betray me. No, I betrayed you Bitch." The girls mouths gawked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Close your mouth. The boys are staring at you." The girls closed their mouths and looked at the door. They smirked as the boys couldn't get through./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's what you get bitch!" Mira yelled at Laxus. Sting and Gray smirked telling Natsu something causing him to nearly explode./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What!" Natsu touched the door causing it to melt. Mira broke a hole in the door and the girls began to run./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Jellel will never get to lay a hand you!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	12. Human Pac-Man part 2

As the girls began to run their dresses turned blue and began to blink.

"Noooo" The guys began to get faster until the girls disappeared. Gray smirked.

"I got this, Raindrop" The girls then appeared.

"Drop top! Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox. Fuckin' on your bitch she a thot, thot!" The girls stopped.

"Shit" They were circled in.

"Virgo!" Lucy called for Virgo and she appeared. She drilled them into the ground and took the girls somewhere.

 _ **At the boy's**_ new hideout

"Sting why are you still here? You know Lucy doesn't like you." Laxus asked Sting.

"Then why did she kiss me?"

"Did she drink?" Laxus asked

"Yeah but-"

"Well there's your answer, you got flirty Lucy." Loke appeared out of nowhere scaring the guys.

"I heard it's hunting season." He smiled.

"Let me guess, you're here for Luce?" Natsu asked causing Loke to smile brightly.

"Well get in line."

"Why?" Natsu pointed to the Gray and Sting. He smirked at them.

"Competition huh? Well, I have an advantage."

"What?" Sting asked

"Oh, she loves you huh?" Gray asked with a smirk before his eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Sting asked

"He has a really good advantage."

"What is it?" The guys saw Loke disappear before he reappeared back with a large blush and two slaps on both sides of his face causing the guys(except Rogue) to laugh.

"What happened?" Rogue asked

"Juvia found Lucy and the two began to fight and I decided to break it up. We'll try to at least. "

"What about Mira and Cana?"

"What about Yukino?"

"Or even Erza."

"And Kinana." They were in the other part of the hot springs."

"Hot Springs?" The guys said in union.

"What are they doing there?" Rogue asked.

"I know why?" Natsu said

"Why?" Laxus began to laugh.

"Yeah why. I want to know." He continued laughing causing Natsu to smirk.

"Because there are so many scents in the Hot Springs that you wouldn't know who it would be. Also one more thing, I once faked being sick during the girls sleepover so they wouldn't kick me out. I faked being asleep and heard the girls crushes. Cana and Mira don't love you." He started to laugh hard.

"They love Lucy. Buhahahaha." Laxus became angry and struck everyone with lighting.

"The fuck, how did Mario kart come in here!?" Sting asked/yelled. Laxus zoomed out of the hideout.

"Sting, Gray, Loke. He is going to kill her if you don't get there before him." Gray slapped Loke and Sting with a giant mushroom and ran. Sting and Loke began to run after him along with Natsu.

 _ **With**_ _ **the girls**_

"How long have Lucy and Juvia been fighting?" Yukino asked the girls

"Three hours" They replied.

"Gray-Sama loves me more! I know it. He even cried in my arms before what has he done for you other than holding your hand when you're scared!?" Lucy froze.

"Gray, he has never done that in front of anyone." She sat down in the spring. She felt her tears fall down her face.

"He dosesn't like me."

"Lucy, I didn't mean to-" Juvia began to apologize. Sting, Gray, Loke, and Natsu came in.

"Lucy/ Luce/ blondie/ princess we need to get you out of here." Lucy stood up and smiled at Juvia.

"You can have him." She slapped Gray before walking out. The guys cringed as they saw the scene but had a blush on their faces.

"Lucy your towel," Cana said causing Lucy to come back. She grabbed her towel and grabbed it before leaving again.

"Dude what did you do?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. " Gray went after her. Laxus crashed into the Hot Springs like a meteor.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" The girls asked

"He's looking for Lucy," Loke said.

"He is mad because neither Cana nor Mira love him. " The girls laughed.

"We do love you. We only said, Lucy, because we knew Natsu wasn't asleep." Laxus blushed.

"Really"

"Yup"

"But there are two of you," Natsu said

"Fight to the death for my love!" Laxus screamed happily causing the girls to sweat drop.

 _ **With Gray and Lucy**_

Lucy sat in another hot spring angry. Why did she like him?

"Boo," She screamed. Lucy turned around to see Gray.

"Gray" She looked surprised and then angry.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busey with Juvia." Gray chuckled and began to strip. "Gray what are you doing?" He lifted off his shirt and his pants leaving him only in his boxers before getting in the spring. She looked away from him with a blush.

"Lucy, I love you." Lucy looked at him. "Don't you remember me telling you this during the game show." Lucy kept her same deminour. Gray stood up and walked near her. Lucy stood up and began to get out.

"Lucy, I love you and I will tell the world if I have you. I love Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy quickly covered his mouth.

"Gray people are asleep, we don't want to wake them up do we." Gray shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Do you love me Lucy?"

"Gray" 


End file.
